Whatever tomorrow brings
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy pick up a couple new members. One of which is Bat Girl, the other is Harley Quinn's beautiful neice with a hard past but a soft heart. G/G relationships.
1. Misery

WHATEVER TOMORROW BRINGS  
  
MISERY  
  
My first attempt at a Bat Man fanfic failed. I wish I could have saved it. So here is another attempt. Staring Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Bat Girl. Heh, I have a Bat Man coloring book, for the sole purpose of Miss Quinn and Miss Ivy, and I turned Debra into a Goth and I colored flames on the Bat Girl suit on the hanger next to her. HEH HEH. I'm soo bad! -Kaori OH! Girl/girl relationship warning. I believe Red and Quinn belong together so :P I don't care what you say!  
  
Debbie was sick of the way bird boy was treating her. Why did he think he was so much better than her? She remembered opening the fridge and seeing her best black bra hanging on the door. She remembered how tears were streaming down his face as he laughed uncontrollably. You would think he had swallowed a bucket of Joker Toxin. She wanted to slap the laughter right of his face. She would have, if that BRUCE hadn't walked in and started laughing. So many times she risked her life for them, and this is what she gets. All this torture, and she still goes back. Day after day, and she goes back. Debra Gordon fell into a fitful sleep with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Harl! Hurry up!" Pamela was sitting in the car, waiting for her friend. Her annoying, crybaby, klutzy friend. Why does she put up with her? Pam started to smile. 'Because she is the most precious thing in my life. Whenever she goes back to -him- I miss her. The place is so quite without the constant trip followed by her crying. And she is such a loyal loving friend.' Pam thought to herself. Harley then came running out the door. She hopped in the car. "Sorry 'bout that Red. I couldn't find a pair of heels to match my first dress. Then I found my favorite black heels, but couldn't find a matching dress! Then I did! But it had a stain! And then I found this!"  
  
Harley managed to say with one breath. Harley was wearing a ruby red dress that graced her ankles. It had a slit going up to a little past her knee and thin straps. It also showed her back. With it she had black high heels with little ruby red stones on the heel. Her hair was in a beautifully done bun. She looked elegant for once. Almost like a princess. Red smiled. "The outfit is well worth the wait." She said. Harleen looked at Pam. "Your ensemble aint bad either. The dark green brings out how light green your eyes are, and the length shows off your legs, but not enough to make you look like a slut. And it gives off your figure, a bit, leaving minds to wonder. Rather classy I would say." Red stared at her friend in disbelief. "When did you become some well rounded fashion critic? And you're rather classy yourself." Red smiled once more and drove off. 'I hope she never goes back to that -man-. I need her so much.' Pam thought to her self. A little while later they reached the restaurant. Harl got out and started walking next to ivy. Men would stop and stare at them as they walked in. "I think they like us." Harl said. Pamela smiled. Then Harley tripped on a rock. She was able to balance herself and didn't fall. "You know Harl, you are the klutziest bottle blond I know." "Yeah, but I'm cute!" Harley replied. They giggled all the way to the podium. "Green, Irene Green." Pam told the guy.  
  
Debra Gordon was sitting with her father at the same restaurant. "Debra, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange all week." The commissioner looked at his daughter. "It's nothing. Thanks for dinner." She looked at him and faked a smile. Then the commissioner's beeper went off. "Dad, can you ignore it? This the first conversation we've had." Debra pleaded as her father looked at his beeper. "I wish I could, but it's a nasty homicide. I should go signal that creepy batman."  
  
A chill went down Debbie's spine. 'More like that 'creep' batman.' She thought to herself. Then her dad left. "As usual I'm left by myself, with the check and the food. Great. And I suppose batman is going to want his little batgirl to come running over to help. Well, he's on his own." She said aloud, thinking no one was listening. Well, some one was.  
  
"Well, if it aint bat chick! Heh, I shoulda known it was you!" Harley's voice came from behind Debbie. "Yes, it is funny." Pamela piped in. "Aww, wassamatta batz?" Harley asked, she really WAS concerned. "Non of your business Harley. Well, you guys aren't wanted for anything so, would you sit with me?" She asked." "Can we Red?" Harl asked. Pam didn't say anything but sat next to Debbie. "He's giving you problems, isn't he?" Red asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. A tear went down Debbie's cheek. "Batman, he's so hard." Harley leaned across the table. "I know how it is. You've seen how MY puddin' treats me." "Yeah. He doesn't care about her well being, just as long as he's fine. "That's how the Joker is. But don't bother trying to tell Harl, she's stubborn when it comes to him." Debbie just cried some more. "Batman doesn't care if I get killed, just as long as those 'innocent' people live. At least they lived a full life. I'm still young. I have a life, but he doesn't care." Debbie put her head on Ivy's shoulder. "Men don't care, that's why I gave up on them. Women are more caring and compassionate and loving then men. And they look better naked!" Debra giggled. "You're gay?" She looked up at Ivy. "I like the term lesbian better, but yes."  
  
The night went on and the girls laughed and talked, Harley did most of the eating. Debra had almost forgot she was batgirl and her new friends were notorious villains. They didn't seem like your typical villains, they were so sweet and caring. They were better friends than any one else had ever been. "Hey, I know this great little club up the street, lotsa cute guys!" Harl piped in. Then she looked at Ivy. "Cute girls too!"  
  
Spooky non-human voice comes booming from nowhere. I love sci-fi! "Chapter 1: Complete. Chapter 2 to be completed." 


	2. New Profession

Whatever tomorrow brings  
  
New Profession  
  
Spooky mechanical voice returns. "Chapter 2: Now complete. This chapter is rated PG-13. It may have material such as: Extreme violence, course language, adult situations, and suggestive dialogue. No flaming. My creator has created me to warn you, and I have done my job." *Directors note: I made the voice 'cause I am lazy.  
  
"That was fun! I haven't been to a club in so long!" Barbara was laughing as she walked up the driveway to Harl and Ivy's house. "We haven't been out much lately either." Pam responded while unlocking the door. "It's amazing that we could get along so well! I mean, with all the times we shot at each other, and fought." Harley piped up. "You wanna stay the night?" Pam asked. "Yeah!" Barbara nodded. They stayed up half the night eating cookie dough.  
  
The next morning Barbara stood staring at the phone. 'What should I do? Should I call Dad? He's probably worried. Should I call Bruce? He would just yell at me for being here. I could tell dad that I went to a friend's house. Still.I don't want to leave.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Do you want to stay with us awhile?" Harley's voice came from behind. Barb turned around. Pam stood next to Harley. "Harl and I talked about it, we would like you to stay. We've been kind of lonely." She smiled. Barbara Hugged Harley. "I would LOVE to stay!" "You can stay in the guest room!!" Harley said, jumping up and down with Barb.  
  
Spooky mechanical voice starts booming  
  
"We will return after this commercial break where we try to sell you stuff that will break in a week, cost more than admitted, and lead to a divorce."  
  
Commercials  
  
"And now back to our feature presentation."  
  
A week had passed and batman was getting more irritated by the minute. Where could she have gone? If she was kidnapped, why was there no ransom notes yet? Robin won't listen to anyone now. "Batman!" Commissioner Gordon had finally cut off Batman from his thoughts. "What?" He turned around. "I know you're worried about Barbara, but there's a burglary, let's go." And they were off. When they arrived they had a nasty surprise.  
  
"Oh damn! Uh, hi dad! Bye Dad!" Barbara had saw her dad running in. She had one of those Japanese schoolgirl outfits in black, and her hair back in a ponytail, but she was still recognizable. She waved and went running off, her bag of loot in hand. Harley Quinn popped out of nowhere and hit Batman upside up the head with a big stick and jumped in the car. Ivy was already driving off with Barbara screaming to Batman. "Hey! Batz! This is my two weeks notice!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gordon." Batman looked at the dumbfounded Gordon. "If it's any comfort to you, they will take good care of her." Batman said, putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "They're ruthless criminals. How could they." "Trust me. They take good care of each other." Gordon shrugged and walked off. Batman got in the Bat mobile. He turned on the intercom. "Robin. I found Barbara."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She's partnered with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn."  
Once again, presenting machine voice "I want a name. I'm sorry the warning was for nothing. But better safe than sorry." 


	3. I wasn't imagining her naked!

Whatever Tomorrow Brings  
  
The spooky mechanical voice I have dubbed Vapor returns.  
  
Vapor: This chapter WILL unoubtedly contain mature content. Not for homophobics. That said, enjoy.  
  
Barbera was the happiest she had been in months. As she watched Harley and Pam get in a fight in the middle of the store about what soda to get she walked off to check out the employees. There was a really cute guy she had been eyeing, but she was just trying to convince herself that she wasn't becoming a lesbian. Lately she found herself staring at a girl that worked in the seafood department. 'Shit, I think Red's lesbianism is wearing off on me.' She thought to herself as she walked without realising where she was going.   
  
Barbera looked up and her eyes met the girl she had been staring at the last two weeks. The girl gasped and snapped her head back at the lobster she was weighing, and started to blush.   
  
'Oh, God. She saw me staring at her. She must think I was imagining her nakid. Oh, God. Now I am! Oh, get out of me head! Get out! Get out! GET! OUT! How do two girls...do it? Oh GOD!' Barbera turned and bumped into Ivy. She smiled at Barbera and glanced at the other girl before turning around. Barbera shoved her head in her hands and followed Red.   
  
'Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God I'mimagininghernakidagain!' ("I'm imagining her nakid again", only all in one)  
  
Barbera hopped in Red's car and Harley, holding a two liter of Orange Soda, got in the front. "So..." Red said as she backed out of the parking lot. "I wasn't imagining her nakid!" Barbera spit out and clasped a hand over her mouth. Red smiled, but said nothing. Barb looked out the window and tried to think of anyone but the black haired girl who had blushed when she saw Barbera staring at her. Harley was too busy singing "I feel pretty" to notice anything.  
  
"I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty!"  
  
"Harl, I love you, but...SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh so pretty and....AWWW!"  
  
Barb smiled at the two and imagined them getting married. She started laughing so hard that the tears were streaming down her face and Pam gave up asking what was so funny. Barbera wiped the tears from her face and found herself with a blank head.  
  
'Good. No more imagining that girl nakid. Oh, GOD! NOT AGAIN! Calm down, Barb baby. Just settle down.'  
  
Vapor: And now a message from our sponcers.  
  
Sponcers:   
  
A loud, scary man: Have a dent in your car? A scratch? A stain on your seat were your son laughed too hard and pissed himself?  
  
A soccer mom: All three of those things and more.  
  
Loud, scary man: Sucks to be you!  
  
Soccer mom: What, you aren't going to give me something to solve my problems?  
  
Loud, scary man: I sell air fresheners.  
  
Vapor: Just buy an air freshener, if you don't support us this story will be taken off. Now, on to the show.  
  
Story:  
  
Barbera woke with a start. 'I didn't. I couldn't have. Oh, no. I had a dream I kissed that girl.' As she shook the image out of her head Harley came into her room. "Sorry to wake ya, but we need our shots. You don't want to start losing your hair and get sick from the poisons." She said, too cheerfully. Barbera got up without any complaint and walked downstairs with Harley.   
  
"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Red asked as Barb sat down for her shots. A fleeting image of Barbera pinning the black haired girl to a wall and kissing her went through Barb's mind. She surprised herself by smiling. "Yeah, but I need to talk to you. You're the only...OW!" Barbera stopped and tensed slightly as the needle went through her skin. She scrunched up her nose and when it was out she hopped off. Harley, however, started crying before she was even on the chair.  
  
Later Red came into Barbera's room. Barb put down her magazine and looked up at her. "You...uh...said you wanted to talk to me." She said. "Yeah." Barbera confirmed as she sat up on her bed. Red sat on the bed next to her. "You are the only person I trust, but..." Barbera took a breath and looked back at Red. Red smiled softly and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. Barbera took another breath and closed her eyes as she spit it out.   
  
"I'm afraid I'm becoming a lesbian because I have the total hots for that girl that works in the seafood department."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?" Barbera opened her eyes. Ivy crossed her legs. "Yes, I've known. I saw you stare at her a lot. I was just waiting for you to come to me. I'm amazed you came to me so soon. It took me a year to be brave enough to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else." Barbera grinned. Red had a way of making everything seem like sunshine and blue skys. "If you want, I'll tell you who I have a crush on." Red said, trying to make Barbera more comfortable as she came out. Barb nodded her head, already knowing the answer. "Harley." Red giggled.   
  
"I knew it." Barb said. Just then the doorbell rang and Harley went running to answer it. "We should go down." Red sighed as she got off the bed. "Pam. Thanks a lot. You made that a lot easier for me." Red smiled and led the way downstairs to where Harley was hugging someone.  
  
The someone was sobbing uncontrolably as Harley patter their back. "What's going on?" Pam asked as Barb reached the bottom step. "It's my neice." Harley started to explain as the girl in her arms cried harder. "Her parents are in jail, and she was looking for me for a month. She just found me about a day ago, and she's had a rough month." A moment later the girl pushed Harley back and pushed back the black hair that veiled her face.   
  
Barbera gasped and the girl flushed furiously. It was Barb's crush from the seafood department. Ivy choked back a laugh, and muttered to herself. "Speak of the Devil, and she will apear."  
  
Voice: The content wasn't as graphic as my lazy creator imagined. Still, it's getting there. 


	4. Narissa

WHATEVER TOMORROW BRINGS  
  
Vapor: The farther into the story, the more adult it shall become. Also, it becomes more violent.  
  
Barb blinked at the girl, but she only stared. Harley put on a huge grin. "Meet my niece, Narissa! Narissa, this is Barbara, she used to be Bat Girl!" Harley left with Ivy to let the girls get acquainted.  
  
"Um...hi." Barb said uneasily. "Hello." Narissa managed. They looked away, Narissa playing with her hair. "Soo.. what brings you to the dark side, Luke?" Narissa asked. Barbara smiled slightly. "Oh, well...best black bra in the fridge, bird boy prank. The men were pigs, I like it better here." She stumbled through her explanation. Narissa nodded. "I had a rough time, parents were drug dealers.. they're in jail now. I was wandering the streets looking for Aunt Harley, and I ran into some other drug dealers, trying to get the money my mom and dad owes them." Narissa went and looked at the floor.  
  
Red stood behind the door, smirking. Oh, this was far too good. She would die before letting these two escape her 'Eros Grasp' as she had called it in high school. It would be nice to play matchmaker again.  
  
Barb and Narissa had to share a room. "This isn't a hotel!" Red joked. The two girls sat on their beds, looking at the other. Narissa took out a nail file and went to work on her nails while Barb read a magazine. Red came in later and told them to go to sleep; they had school tomorrow.  
  
Barb and Narissa stared up at the giant high school. Barb couldn't go to her old one, and Narissa hadn't been to school in a year. As they walked down the halls they found everyone staring at them. Barb tried to ignore them and kept walking, but Narissa tried to fight with everyone. "Calm down." Barb muttered. "Low profile, who knows who could be here." Narissa nodded and stopped yelling.  
  
Narissa stood in front of her locker in P.E. and tried to give it the evil eye. She had been fighting with the stupid thing for five minutes and it wouldn't open. She spotted a short girl and pointed at her. "You!" She called. The girl stopped and fixed her glasses. "What grade are you in?" Narissa demanded. The girl choked out that she was in the ninth grade and Narissa smirked. "Open my locker, freshman." She commanded.  
  
Meanwhile Barb was having her own troubles with people. She was stuck in the back of History with some stuck up bitches that kept throwing her dirty looks. Barb found herself wanting her black schoolgirl costume so she could have some more respect. Being a criminal, she found, was rather addictive. That led her thoughts to what Narissa's outfit must look like. She tried to picture her dressed like Harley. The outfit fit her, two sizes too tight. 'Oh, no! Oh, NO!' Barb shook her head and looked back at her textbook.  
  
At lunch they sat together under a tree. "It was so bad!" Barbara complained. "Well, I managed to make a freshman take a hit for me in dodge ball!" Narissa said cheerfully. Barbara sighed. "You mean you actually made a friend in this hell hole?" She cried. "No." Narissa put in thoughtfully, "I just used her as a human shield. She was too weak to fight me off!" Barbara laughed and picked up her things for her next class.  
  
"I have biology." Barb said and Narissa grabbed her schedule. "No, WAY! We're TOGETHER!" Narissa cried in excitement. The two grinned at each other and went to find their next class.  
  
Red and Harley sat in the living room, playing Go Fish. "I think my niece likes Barb!" Harley said as she turned over her three of hearts. "Mm, well I know that Barbara is infatuated with Narissa." Red took Harley's three as she said this. "Oh!" Harley said.  
  
Barbara came running into the house, Narissa followed in close pursuit. "We had such a horrible DAY!" Barb cried into Red's shoulder as Narissa hugged Harley. "People SUCK!" Narissa yelled. Then the two were running up the stairs and the two women heard a door slam. Red sighed and Harley started to cry. "Oh, as if her life isn't bad enough, why did I send that poor girl THERE? I'm SO STUPID! What if they find her?" Harley choked through sobs.  
  
Pam grabbed her by the shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. Harley wiped away her tears and took a breath. "Her parents.. drug dealers. They owe a lot of money; my sister was always a dumber bitch than me. And she never took proper care of my Narissa. Now that they are in jail, well, the drug dealers have been after Narissa. She has to pay the debts." Harley started sobbing again and Pam could only hold her. It reminded her of last night, how Harl had held Narissa.  
  
Narissa slammed her fist into a wall. She turned around and kicked another wall. She glared at nothing and then threw herself on her bed. Barbara just sat on her own bed and said nothing. Suddenly Narissa jumped out of her bag and went tearing through the bag she had brought with her. She took out a C.D. and put it in the radio. A second later a song came blearing through the speakers.  
  
Narissa went back through her bag as Barbara recognized the song. It was "Falling Away From Me" by KoRn. Narissa sang with every word and started to undress. Barb's eyes went wide and she couldn't stop staring. Before she knew it, Narissa was clad again.  
  
It looked like a leotard, but with one long pant leg. The other was cut and she had fishnets on. She walked over to a mirror and put on some black make-up then started to gel her hair into spikes. She turned back to her bag and "Falling Away From Me" played again. Barb watched her put combat boots on and then stand up. Narissa glared at her and then smiled. "Get in your outfit. Whether the elders want to or not, you and I are gonna paint the town red." And she hopped on her bed.  
  
Barb got her uniform together and started to walk out of the room when she felt Narissa's hand grab her wrist. Barb thought that Harley must have taught the girl a couple of moves and turned to face Narissa.  
  
"You're not getting off so easy. You saw me naked, my fault, but I'm not letting you leave here knowing what I look like nude, unless you return the favor." Narissa smiled wickedly. Barb took off her shirt and tried to ignore the pounding in her heart. A minute later it was over and they headed down the stairs.  
  
Vapor: No one bought an air freshener, but perhaps this will be more popular.  
  
Pretty Lady: I'm for sale!!!!  
  
Voluptuous Lady: I'm for sale!  
  
Johnny Depp look alike: I'm for SALE!  
  
Vapor: Johnny Depp look alike sold, to me.. oops, he's on the market again.  
  
Barb followed Narissa down an alley. A minute later they ran into a drug dealer. "Revenge." Narissa whispered and snuck up behind him. Barb stayed where she was and watched as Narissa pounced on the drug dealer. She held tight to his neck, choking him. He struggled but Narissa had a good grip on him. A moment later she had a gun and the man in her arms started to fight furiously.  
  
Narissa put the gun up to the mans head, and he started to cry. "Oh, for Christ's sake, SHUT UP!" Narissa muttered. "I want you to relay a message, got me?" She demanded and the man shook his head. "There's a new kid on the block. Fuck with me and you'll rue the day you did. Tell everyone in your drug ring and the others that Echo is a force to fear. And if you fuck with Narissa, I'll come running." She growled and released the man. He went running off and Narissa slipped her gun into her boot.  
  
"Try and rape me again, bitch." She muttered and turned to Barbara. "I have one more thing to deal with." She said and walked through a door in the alley. Barbara followed, not sure of what to expect.  
  
She found herself in what looked like a bar, with a lot of coke, and not the soda. "The dumb ass went running the wrong way." Narissa explained over her shoulder. Barb nodded and stayed behind "Echo". 'I need a name.' Barb thought.  
  
Echo jumped on the nearest table and took out her gun, shooting the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at her, and some gave out catcalls. "Listen, ass holes!" Echo called out and everyone fell silent. "I have an announcement!" Echo smiled wickedly, and Barbara realized that Narissa was right; Echo wasn't a force to be dealt with. 


	5. Echo

Vapor: We are back, sadly no one bought anything in the last commercial. What kind of losers are  
  
you?? Well, anyways............the story will continue, though my maker is about to sell her spleen on  
  
the black market to pay for the debts.   
  
Author: IT HURTS! They have no pain killers!!!!!! *Cries like a little baby*   
  
WHATEVER TOMORROW BRINGS  
  
Barbara looked up at Echo, who was still holding her gun in the air. "Now, listen here,  
  
boys!" Echo yelled to everyone in the room. "I have a few friends. My friends were sadly born to the  
  
likes of people like you! My friends have parents who were killed, sent to jail, or even skipped town,  
  
and left these poor children to pay the debts! My friends have been living on the streets, and they've  
  
been beat, raped, even killed by you pieces of SHIT! I'm here to ease their minds, and their bruised  
  
bodies."   
  
Barbara gasped as she watched Echo's gun hand drop to face a man in front of her. "My  
  
name is Echo, and you'll remember it!" She said just above a whisper, but every one in the room  
  
heard it. She jumped off the table and grabbed Barb's arm. "C'mon." Echo whispered and took her  
  
outside.   
  
"You were NUTS to do that, you know?" Barbara said, not above smacking Narissa.  
  
Narissa looked at the ground. "I know, but I know that they wouldn't have done anything. With  
  
those people, they let you introduce yourself, you have to shoot at one of 'em before they'll attack.  
  
That's why I didn't shoot him." Narissa said. Barb looked away. "They raped you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Narissa said under her breath. "They took everything from me. And I hope my parents die in  
  
that jail. I hope I never have to see them again." She looked up and there was an evil glint in her eye.   
  
"Or The Joker."  
  
They walked into the house and Pam was waiting for them. "Where have you been?" She  
  
asked. "I had to give Echo some fresh air." Narissa said and headed up the stairs. Barbara stayed  
  
behind to talk to Pamela. "Uh.....Pam, can I talk to you about something?" She asked, twirling her  
  
hair around her finger. Pam smiled. "Of course."   
  
Barb hopped up on a counter and told Pam about what had happened. "They raped her, they  
  
probably stole her virginity. I think it's driven her, well, insane." Barb finished. Pam sat on the  
  
counter next to Barbara and wrapped her arms around her. "I think so too, but I think after being  
  
here with us, she'll feel better." Pam said, feeling a few tears escape her. "I think she's turned  
  
schizophrenic." Barbara whispered and hugged Pamela.   
  
"But, I'll help her. I think she just needs to be loved. Still...." Barbara said and paused,  
  
"Still, what could The Joker have ever done to her?" Pam shrugged. It was something they would  
  
learn soon enough.  
  
"You didn't KILL 'em, did you?"   
  
While Barbara was confiding in Red, Narissa had gone to her Aunts room. "Of course not. If  
  
I shot one of them, they would have put a hundred holes in Barb." Narissa explained. "And you,  
  
too." Harley said, almost crying. "I don't care about me." Narissa said, her eyes going dull. Harley  
  
shook her head. They stayed still and quiet for a minute before Narissa went running into her Aunt's  
  
arms. "I just want the pain to end! Every time I look at one of them I remember when they raped me,  
  
when the cut me with their switch blades. I remember when they slammed me into walls and  
  
knocked me unconscious." She wept to Harley.   
  
Harley stood there, holding her. "I know. I want those bastards dead as much as you do,  
  
Narissa." Harley cried. After a while Narissa sulked into her bedroom and slipped off her clothes.   
  
She stood there naked for a minute, looking at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her legs and  
  
her hands swept across some cuts. She looked away from the mirror and went back to dressing in her  
  
boxers and tee-shirt.   
  
Narissa sat on the bed, rubbing baby oil on her legs when Barbara came in. They didn't say  
  
anything but Barb sat down on Narissa's bed. Narissa finished with her legs and looked up at  
  
Barbara. "Are you O.K.?" Barb asked and Narissa smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for not  
  
running out on me when I jumped on that table tonight." Barbara smiled and Narissa sat up.   
  
Barbara leaned into Narissa and kissed her. At first Narissa's eyes went wide, but then they  
  
closed and she gave into Barbara. Narissa licked Barb's lower lip and they opened their mouths.  
  
Narissa slipped her tongue into Barb's mouth.   
  
They kept kissing for a minute when Barbara's hand slipped up Narissa's shirt and rested on  
  
her breast. Narissa leaned back until she was lying down and Barb got on top of her. Narissa's hand  
  
slipped up Barbara's side and then pulled her skirt down.  
  
Vapor: Since ff.net took down the NC17 section, we should stop here, before my creator writes an  
  
all out porn.  
  
Author: YAY! Lesbian porn! Lesbian porn! XXX, CHICK STYLE! Too bad I can't write NC17  
  
fics.........damn.....  
  
Sponcers: Come and see Elvis's FAIR WELL CONCERT!! With:  
  
Elvis, The Beatles, The Doors, and a lot more.  
  
Story:  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. And I want a name. Like how Harley has "Harley Quinn" and  
  
Pam has "Poison Ivy" and you have "Echo". I mean, I should have one." Barb said as she and  
  
Narissa sat under the same tree during lunch. "Hmm......." Narissa sighed. Barbara snuggled up to  
  
Narissa and rested her head on her shoulder. Narissa wrapped her arm around Barb's shoulder and  
  
continued to look off in the distance.   
  
Barbara opened up her lunch box. "Ugh, I love your aunt and all, but she really sucks at  
  
lunch." Barb complained as she took out her soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Yeah...."  
  
Narissa giggled. Barbara put the sandwich back in the box and put her hand on Narissa's leg.   
  
"What are you thinking about, love?" Barbara asked and Narissa closed her eyes then  
  
brought them back to Barbara. "A lot of things, yet nothing. It's kind of hard to explain." Narissa  
  
said and Barbara shrugged. "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot too." Narissa looked in her own lunch  
  
box and sneered. "No, Aunt Harley really can't make lunch." She said. Barbara laughed and they  
  
sat in silence for the rest of lunch.  
  
After class the girls lightly kissed each other and went on their way to opposite rooms. When  
  
Barbara walked into her math class she heard some cold laughs and saw a couple of girls staring at  
  
her. She ignored them and sat down.  
  
"Lesbian." She heard come from behind her. "Dyke." A boy next to her said. Barbara closed  
  
her eyes and continued to ignore them. 'The teacher will come in soon and they'll stop.' She thought  
  
to herself. 'They'll stop. They'll stop. Just ignore them. That's all. Just ignore them. Damn it.'  
  
Narissa walked off of campus. She saw the looks people were giving her, and she decided  
  
she didn't want to stay there. She just wished she could have grabbed Barbara and left with her.   
  
Narissa walked around in the cemetery humming a TATU song. It seemed to fit the mood,  
  
and she liked it anyways. She became a little too into the moment and started singing it in Russian at  
  
the top of her lungs while standing in front of a statue of an angel. The angel was holding its arms  
  
out to her.   
  
She started to reach the end of the song when someone grabbed her arm. She looked around  
  
to see an elderly man who had to be a care taker for the graves. "Skipping school to come and sing  
  
in some foreign language, huh?" He asked. She smiled. "School was too depressing, so I came  
  
here." She said. The man let go of her arm. "Oh, and so this place is cheerful?" He asked, his  
  
eyebrow raised. "Well, at least I'm amongst friends here." She said, looking at the graves.  
  
"You know these people?" He asked. "Yes." Narissa agreed. "I know a few of them." She  
  
looked back up at the angel and then turned away from it. She left through the gates and didn't turn  
  
back to the old man or the angel.  
  
Narissa walked through the door into her new home and realized instantly that something  
  
was wrong. She walked to the stairs and saw Ivy standing up at the top of the steps. She was holding  
  
a butchers knife and started screaming at Narissa to run, and to run fast.  
  
Vapor: And we have reached the end of another chapter. R/R, PLEASE!! Please, please, pretty  
  
please! 


End file.
